In a semiconductor device including a transistor such as a MOSFET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) or the like, various kinds of metal films have been used as electrodes or wiring lines along with the high integration and the high performance thereof. Among them, as gate electrodes or capacitor electrodes of a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), metal-carbide-based metal films are often used from the viewpoint of oxidation resistance, electrical resistivity, work function, and so forth.
As an important parameter indicating the characteristics of a MOSFET, there is a threshold voltage (Vth). The threshold voltage is determined by a work function of an electrode. In recent years, an electrode that includes a metal film capable of adjusting a work function to different values depending on the intended use is often required.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a technique capable of adjusting a work function of a metal film.